


The Journalist

by Kije999



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kije999/pseuds/Kije999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re a journalist.  And a good one too.  Inquisitive, sceptic, determined, and a good grasp of general knowledge. But you’re also always trustworthy, motivated, and enthusiastic and has a passion for accuracy. You have been told you have amazing writing skills and that you’re responsible and fair. You’re also the most competitive journalist your bosses have had. You’ve worked for a lot of magazines. Nature, Wildlife, pets, woman, teens, art and what not. Why did you switch a lot of time? You simply can’t work long on one subject, it get boring. But this time you wanted to stay on one genre and thing excited you most. Sex. You love it. You’ve done it countless of men. That’s your life, never bound to one man, but countless one night stands. Men are like your work, never bound to one subject."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journalist

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a year ago, sorry about the spelling and grammar of the sixteen year old me. I was tipsy when I wrote this(but drinking was allowed back then for that age. It's now 18, but just a few more months and I'm that age)
> 
> For those who are a little confused, in the beginning he is more like greed-ler and the end the more the one from the beginning of the movie.
> 
> This is my first lemon, thus NSFW!
> 
> Warning: Descriptive lemon scene ahead. And Fluff. And terrible grammar  
> Also I’m really sorry for making you sound like a whore in this.

You’re a journalist. And a good one too. Inquisitive, sceptic, determined, and a good grasp of general knowledge. But you’re also always trustworthy, motivated, and enthusiastic and has a passion for accuracy. You have been told you have amazing writing skills and that you’re responsible and fair. You’re also the most competitive journalist your bosses have had. You’ve worked for a lot of magazines. Nature, Wildlife, pets, woman, teens, art and what not. Why did you switch a lot of time? You simply can’t work long on one subject, it get boring. But this time you wanted to stay on one genre and thing excited you most. Sex. You love it. You’ve done it countless of men. That’s your life, never bound to one man, but countless one night stands. Men are like you’re work, never bound to one subject.

So now you work for a sex magazine for women. You know, with advice how to seduce a man into sex, written by you of course, how to admit to their man they want it hotter. Your new topic is ‘How to get it one with a rich guy in bed and be dominative’. Well, what do you say about this one? He’s rich, but he’s completely obnoxious. He boasts and brags, and think all women must strip down and bow before him and his riches. Sadly for him, you aren’t that kind of girl. 

Currently you are hunting for a rich guy behind your computer in your office. You had a cup of coffee in your hand, taking sips now and then, letting the caffeine run through your body. You’ve been awake for fourteen hours, working non-stop. Most here have a nine to five standard, you have an eight to ten standard. Yes, you are a workaholic.

“No,” you say out loud, frustrated. “Why must these guys be so old?”  
You aren’t a gold-digger, you just want to fuck a guy who’s rich. But clearly most of these guys are old and you don’t want an old guy. 

“Still workin’?” the janitor said as he opened the door to your office.

“Hmm,” was your reply.

“Still searching for your big scoop?”  
You snorted, not looking up from your screen.

“I’ve got my big scoop, just no information about it. I’m writing for women who want to control a rich men in bed and not that they cower away from him, being subjective to him and his riches.” You explain.

“But sadly, I got no experience. I need to find a rich man to fuck, but they are all so old!” you say throwing your arms in the air in defeat.

“Why not try that new guy, you know who’s selling those thneeds,” the janitor explained.

“Who?” You ask. Then it hit you. “Oh that guy. I don’t see the point of a thneed. In my eyes they’re just a useless bunch of wool,” you continued.  
The janitor laughed.

“So the rumours are true. The [Name] [Last Name] only pays attention to her own business. Those thneeds are made by the tufts of a truffula tree.”

“A what?” you help but ask.

“Truffula trees give off the smell of butterfly milk. The tufts which are furry to the touch apparently are softer than silk,” the janitor said sweeping the floor. “Or so I’ve been told.”

“But your point is, this guy is rich and young?” you ask as a grin crept on your mouth.

“Yeah, mid-twenties.”

You grinned satisfied. Finally a young guy. Just what is his name, you wonder yourself so you asked the janitor.

“The Once-ler, they call him the Once-ler,” the janitor said focusing on the mop.  
Once-ler? What a strange name, you couldn’t help but mentally laugh. On the other hand you searched him up on your laptop. Thneed this, thneed that, you thought, where can I find things about the maker. 

Suddenly you found the site with the info you were looking for. It was a quick autobiographic summary with a picture. He is tall, handsome, young man. He wore a long, green tailcoat with lighter green stripes on it, black pants and long green gloves. He has a gold chain hanging from his coat to his pants, a black and green striped tie, a small fuzzy flower in the collar of his coat, and black dress shoes. He also wore a black top hat with a green stripe with dark hair under it. His eyes were behind blue sunglasses so you couldn’t see his eyes.

You stared at the man in the picture. He’s cute and that sly grin kind of turned you on.  
You scrolled down and read about him. He is an amazing writer, he wrote about his story how he became from nothing, only dreams and optimism, to a successful businessman. You had to admit, how more you read about him how more you felt attracted to him.

“He’s perfect,” you said feeling the weight lift off your shoulders.  
—  
You wore a short, strapless green dress with an open back that reached dangerous low above your backside. You aren’t wearing a bra so no straps were seen. You also wore black lace stockings with were strapped to your lace panties and dark green high heeled pumps. As accessory you wore a diamond necklace with matching earrings you got from one of your ‘courters’. Your hair was done in a messy bun and your make-up, just some mascara with some of these Japanese small fake lashes at the corner and brown and green eye shadow. Your cheekbones were painted with a light amount of bronzer powder, making them look sharper. Lips coated in a deep shade of red. Your hair was done in a messy French bun.

Why are you dressed up so fancy? Well, it’s an important day after all. Not for you nor for the main reason you are here, but for him, the Once-ler. Today the one-millionth thneed has been sold, and this is a celebration happening. It was an exclusive party so there was a list. A particular list you weren’t on, but you have your ways. Just some money and a little flashing yourself always helps. 

So you got in the party lounge at the bar, observing your surroundings. Almost everything was emerald green except for some furniture here and there which were scarlet red. You took a sip of your classic Margarita cocktail, savouring the alcoholic drink. It was your second drink this night, but that didn’t matter. You don’t get drunk that fast.

Your ears pounded due the loud music forming a headache. And the urge for nicotine wasn’t helping at all. Smoking inside wasn’t allowed, but heading outside wasn’t in your planning yet. The big man himself had yet to arrive to make his speech, which will hopefully soon. He’s late for his own happening, how irresponsible seeing that you’re a woman of time.  
From the outside you seemed relaxed but in the inside you were shaken with impatient.

The music stopped and a voice filled up the air. The Once-ler spoke to his guests. You turned your attention to him. His voice was mesmerizing. He spoke of the similar story what you read about him, how he began and how he suddenly got big. He spoke very detailed and put a joke here and then, making the audience stifle a chuckle or a laugh.

Finally he was done and the loud music once filled the air. Taking your Margarita with you headed to the balcony. You sat down on a quadratic seat-like stone, placing your Margarita next to you. Your hand slipped in the purse pulling out a small rectangular box of cigarettes. You took one of the cancer sticks and placed it between your red lips.

“Fuck,” a single curse let your lips as you noticed your lighter was missing.

You must have let it at home in another purse, after all you had a little over hundred bags and purses at home.

“That’s not a word for a lady,” a smooth voice said.

You turned to the source of the voice and noticed the Once-ler walking towards you. You took the cigarette from your lips, a red stain on the paper and laughed annoyed.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been called that,” you said grumpily, the urge was only getting stronger.

“Here,” he said and tossed an object at you.

A green lighter. You thanked him and placed the cigarette back between your lips and lit it. Taking a deep drag before blowing it out.

“Have tried to stop,” you say passing the lighter back at him. “Three times.”

He lit his cigar, which he took from his chest pocket on the inside of his coat.

“That addicted?” he leaned to the wall across you.

“Stress won the battle,” you simply say. “Plus, I am a total bitch when I’m grumpy, not that I’m a nice person in general.”

He chuckled

“Stress can be a nasty thing when you have a huge business. I know how it feels,” he says taking a drag from his cigar.

“I’m a journalist or main editor, do both,” you say blowing smoke out of your lungs.  
He smirked

“I already found it so strange,” he said. “I don’t even know you name, let alone put it on the invitation list.”

“The name’s [Name] [Last Name],” you introduced yourself. “Does it ring a bell?”

“Not at all.”

You smiled.

“Good,” was your single reply.

A brief silence. The only sound was the blasting music from inside, your two breathing and the soft breeze ruffling through the leaves of the trees.

“How did you get in?” he interrupted the silence.  
You smirked mischievous.

“I’m a woman, I’ve got my ways,” you say grinding the end of your cigarette on the stone surface. 

You turned back to you Margarita and took the last sip. Placing the glass back on the stone you stood up, feet aching when they felt pressure on them. You felt a little chilled so you headed back inside

He grinded the cigar against the wall behind him and threw it in the ashtray he took with him, and followed you.

You sat back in at the bar and watched other people talk and dance. Once-ler sat next to you.

“You know, I should kick you out,” he said as you turned to the barman.

“A classic Margarita,” you say and reached in your purse for money.

The Once-ler stopped your hand.

“It’s on my name,” he said to you and the barman.  
The barman went to fix you your drink.

“Kicking me out, huh?” you say raising your eyebrow giving him a smirk.

“You’re lucky,” he said moving closer.  
And you got him on the hook, now just pull him in.

“Is that so?” you ask slyly, taking the margarita from the barman before turning back to the tall man. “What makes me so lucky?”

That charming smirk returned on his face.

“You’re sexy, wearing green,” he said. “That tells me enough.”  
You smirked back to him.

“I get told that a lot,” you say, voice lowering to a deep alluring voice. “…In every single colour is wear.”

You drew closer to him, your hand traveling to his green clothed chest, touching the green fabric.

“You’re pretty handsome yourself,” you say. 

“Sexy too,” you whispered in his ear.

You felt him starting nibbling on your ear.

Got him!

You pull slightly back from the nibbling, it wasn’t a second later that you crushed your lips on to his, locking into a needing kiss.

He greedily kissed back but he pulled away a few seconds here, his lips stained red from your red coated lips. You were about you kiss him again, but he refused.

“Not here,” he whispers huskily. “You’ll get the other ladies jealous.”  
You chuckled, of course.

“Show me your room, sir,” you say gleefully.

He got of his seat and held out his hand. You quickly drank the last big sip of your drink, letting the alcohol poison into your veins. You gladly accepted his hand. He kissed it.

“Gladly, my lady,” he joked, pretending to a gentlemen.

He escorted you through the crowded room, slipping his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Once out the room and in the hallways, which were much to less empty on a few couple that were making out or people who wanted a nice chat without the blaring of the music. He led you through hall to hall, stairs and stairs until reaching the last one with large golden doors. His name written in a curly font on the doors with a dark emerald colour.

He opened the door to his office.

“Hmm, fancy,” you say smirking at him as he closed the doors, locking them from intruders. 

“I like it.”

Once-ler walked back to you, his tall form towering over you. A shiver of excitement was send down your spine as he started kissing your lips with fiery passion. Kissing back, you dared him into frenching, opening your lips, tongue prodding against his lips lightly.

The Once-ler accepted your silent proposal and greedily took your offer. He slipped his tongue hungrily in your mouth, exploring every nook and corner with the muscle. After a minute, you pulled away to breath.

“Eager, are we?” you panted, breathing deeply.

Once-ler said nothing, just smirked and pushed you against his desk with his body and took your mouth by his again. Pleasure ran through your body. A moan that build up in your throat escaped. You wrapped your legs around his waist, kicking off your uncomfortable shoes, sitting on the desk for support while you wrapped your arms around his neck. Once-ler slipped one arm around your waist and the other one supported your bottom cheeks as he hoisting you up.

Moans and groans from both you and him were heard as he walked to his bedroom that was located next to his office. Clothing and accessories fell on the ground. His ridiculous hat, your bracelets, his suit jacket and tie, your necklace and on of your stockings. Kissing your neck, he kicked the door open.

As good as it sounds, you need to show your dominative side soon or else your article needs to be changed.

You unwrap your legs from his waist, much to his dismay, and placed your feet on the ground. Once-ler’s mouth was still attached to your neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin, leaving numerous hickeys coating in a thin layer of saliva in his trail.

You finished unbuttoning his white shirt which you started back in the office after taking off his jacket and tie. You feel his gloved hand brush your thigh again. You pulled away from the abusing of your neck.

The Once-ler growled under his breath in irritation.  
You take off green gloves from his hand and let them fall next to the white button up shirt. You push him on the bed and slipped off your remaining stocking. You reached for the zipper on the side of your dress. Upon touching it, you pulled it down in a teasing slow gesture. Noticing the tent in his pants growing, your smirked satisfied. He managed to get her panties soaked in no time back in the office, the bastard. He’s a keeper.

You slowly took of the coverage, teasing him with putting your arm before your breasts. With one arm you slid down the dress, until you reached your waist, letting your lower region covered by the green fabric of your dress.

"Stop teasing me, woman,” he growled as the bulge in his pants grew uncomfortable as he saw you doing your little striptease.

You crawled with one arm on the bed. The sheets are made of silk dyed in an emerald colour. You crawled over to the Once-ler, who is resting on the golden coloured cushions.  
You sat down on your legs between his, still covering your goodies from him. 

“Hmm, is it getting troubled?” you grinned down at the bulge. “Let me help it.”  
You slowly uncovered your arm from your breasts and started fumbling with the buckle of his belt. When you got it loose, you unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the zipper.  
You caught him staring at your breasts.

“Like my girls?” you ask slyly with a smirk and ran your finger over the still fabric covered bulge in a teasing manner.

You heard the man hiss in pleasure.

“I said, stop teasing!” he growled and attached his mouth on yours again.

The Once-ler gladly explored the new exposed skin with hands, fondling your breast and pinching your nipples. You moaned in his mouth and wrapped your fingers in his hair. He tucked at dress trying to lower the fabric so more skin would be exposed to his hands.

You unattached your mouth from his and started kissing his neck, copying his actions on her neck.

You heard him groan and he pinched your nipples harshly in return. You gasp and back away arching your back as you felt a wave of pleasure ran through your spine.

You kicked your dress off your legs and helped him out of his pants. Both in you undergarments.

“Let’s skip further foreplay,” he growls in your ear. “I want to fuck you now.”

He pulled on your dark navy blue almost black thong, sliding them down your legs as you pulled his underwear down in one swift. Kicking the left garments on the floor, you notice he has a big guy and smirked. You reached into your purse on the ground, letting the tall man enjoy the view of your exposed bottom. You grabbed a condom from it and sat down and turned back to him. You held the package between two digits.

“Who know how much secretaries you fuck,” you say, as if saying that he might have a STD.

You took the rubber material from its package and slid it around his hot, throbbing penis.

“Don’t worry, I’m free from any diseases,” he says. “And almost all of them.”

“You’re still wearing your shades,” you pointed out.

“I always do during sex.”

“You’ll get a much better view if take them off.”  
He smirked and took of the glasses.

“For you, sexy, I make an exception,” he eyed your hands as they gave his penis a teasing slide.

He let out a moan

“I’m honoured.”

His lustful eyes met yours.

“You should be.”

Then you came across a little problem, you’re both dominate. And being the daring bitch you are, you pushed him down and lowered yourself down on him. You let out a pleasant moan as you felt his penis penetrate your vagina slowly and he groaned in sync with you. Once your vagina almost completely veiled over his penis, you slowly sled up and down. Pleasure ran through your body and you moaned.

“Ugh,” you heard him moan. “Little bitch.”

The Once-ler shifted positions with you. You lay with your back on the bed and he hovered above you with a smug grin on his face. He pushed his penis deeper into you, but less deeper than when you were on top.

You pouted, hating to be submissive to a man.

“Can’t you go deeper,” you moaned in annoyance.  
You’ve had better guys in your body.

“S-shut up,” he groaned. “Be glad I want you.”

You changed the position again by putting your left leg over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper.

You let out a strangled moan as he hit deeper in your vagina. The Once-ler smirked and pulled out slow and shoved it back with a strong force. Your nails scraped his back in pleasure.

“Damn it,” he muttered as he felt your tightening and relaxing in a rhythm.

You felt it too, realizing your close. But then his penis twitched inside you and you smirked, he’s close too.

You unhooked your leg from his shoulder and changed back the position with you on top.

“I’m finishing this, honey,” you say and started moving rapidly up and down, riding his penis.

Placing your hands on his toned chest too steady yourself for your upcoming release, scratching him with your sharp manicured nails. Your moans synced with his.

Face reddened by the rapidly pumping of the blood, sweating because of the incredible increasing sex smelling heat that filled the air coating your bodies in a slick layer of sweat, you released the hot pit in your abdomen like an erupting volcano. White flashed before your eyes as you felt the pleasure wave ran through your nerves.  
You yelled his name and screamed. An uncommon thing, you never yell names during one-stands.

The Once-ler wasn’t at his reach so you kept sliding up and down for him, but in a slower pace because of your orgasm. He grabbed your hips and helped your through the last few thrusts until he came.

You felt his penis twitch and throb violently inside you and you heard him gave out a loud moan that sounded like a slurred version of your name.

You panted still sitting on him, slowly you pulled yourself of him. His penis that stood pride and tall, was now limp.

Taking the condom from his penis, he threw it on the ground. He opened a drawer from his nightstand and took out a cigar and a lighter. He placed the cigar between his lips and lit the cigar. The Once-ler took a tired drag from the cigar and puffed out a cloud of smoke and turned to you as you reached in your purse again. He ogled you, your hair is mess, the bobby pins moved and your hair hang around your sweat covered back dampening the  
locks. Your body gleamed in the dim light of the moon and the lights.

You placed a cigarette between your lips. The Once-ler placed the ash-tray between you two and turned to your cigarette and lit it with his cigar. You took a deep drag of the cigarette and let the ash fall into the tray.

“You make me feel like a virgin,” you admitted, a puff of smoke escaping as you speak.

“Do I?” he says smugly as he puffed out smoke.  
You made a confirming noise.

“You’re a sex goddess, you know,” he says. “Or are you a hooker.”  
You laughed a little.

“As I told you, I’m a journalist,” you say. “For a sex magazine.”

You smirked at him and he looked at you.

“You used me?” he asks.

You felt a little guilty.

“Sort of,” you admitted. “But this the best sex I ever had since my first time.”  
He laughed and let the ash from his cigar fall into the ash tray.

“Like a sex god,” you say smirking.  
You two sat silently on the bed puffing your cancer-sticks.

“Wanna go for another round?” you killing the cigarette on the ash-tray by grinding it down on it.

“I’d love to,” he said grinding the cigar and placed half used thing on his nightstand with the ash-tray.

You reached into your purse for another condom.

“This time we use foreplay?” you ask. “Because I’m still wet and easy enterable.”

“Let’s play more this time.”

He captured your mouth again with his locking into a passionate kiss, fondling your breasts again with one hand while the other hand reached for your crotch, ready to tease the hell out of you.

Inserting two digit in your steaming vagina he started teasing you by touching the bundle of nerves. He pumped his fingers in your as you stroked his penis.  
—  
You woke up under the soft silk dark emerald sheets with your head on the golden coloured pillows. You had a small headache and a burning sore feeling in your vagina. The events from last night replayed in your head. Six rounds until he fell asleep. Six fucking rounds. Blowjobs, several Kama sutra stands, fuck even your ass is violated. But is all felt so damn good.

The Once-ler had his arms around you in iron lock. You smile. Never bound to one man, huh? Time to break your own rule. This man is a keeper, sexy as hell and amazing in bed. You think about your article. It needed to be written, your boss wants it next week. You sigh and turned around to face the sleeping man and nuzzle your face in his chest.

You close your eyes, wanting to rest a little longer. However you open your eyes when you felt the arms that locked you tighten into an embrace. You look up to see his face.

“Morning sexy,” he mumbled giving you a small grin.

He yawned and stretched his back.

“Morning sleepyhead,” you mumble back to him.

The Once-ler gave you a small kiss on the top of your head. You were right. It felt actually the same as your first time. Save in someone’s arms, unlike left alone or hastily dressing men at the side of the bed.

Beside the throbbing pain in your lower regions, you felt amazing. A feeling you hadn’t felt a long time ago.

Love.

“Your amazing, despite knowing you for a short time period,” you mumble in his chest.

Or was it just the sex.

“You’re amazing, too.”

You didn’t want to end the moment. Even you, a heartless bitch, long for some romance in your life too. You just didn’t see it, until now.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang.

“Oncie! You were needed down there and you leave with some slut!” an enraged female voice yelled through the bedroom.

“Fuck, my mom,” he murmured to you and sat up, shielding you with the emerald sheets on the bed.

“What do you need now, mom?” he asked annoyed. 

“An explanation,” she said angry. “It was your party and you left without saying anything.”  
She turned to you.

“And then I find your clothes in your office and assumed you left of to have sex with some slut, again,” she says glaring daggers at you. “And here you are, laying in bed with a random girl.”

You ignored her threatening glare and looked uninterested at her.

“She’s a journalist,” you heard the Once-ler say.  
You hear his mother protest.

“Ma’am, I work for ‘One Night’ and my boss demanded an article,” you say. “And mister Once-ler helped me with it.”

“In bed?”

“‘One night’ is a sex magazine, mom,” he smirked down at you. “I’m her…inspiration.”

He held you tight to him and kept grinning at you.

His mother is at loss of her words.

“See you at breakfast, mom,” he says as his mother turned her heels and left the room.

Suddenly you remembered that the Once-ler had locked door, how did she get in.

“Wait…wasn’t the door locked?” you ask the man sitting beside you.

“She has a key,” he says.

“You mean she could have walked in when we fucked last night?” you ask.

“But she didn’t,” he says grinning. “I think your moaning kept her away, you were pretty loud.”

You huffed.

“You weren’t silent, either.”  
You shifted your legs, getting out of bed.

“Where is the bathroom?” you ask.

He also got from the bed and hugged you from behind, his little friend poking your back.

“Shower sex?” you ask feeling the mood.

He kissed your shoulder.

“Yup.”  
—  
You sat on a chair next to your ‘partner’ at the dining table. It was a grand room matching the colour scheme of the house. Green, gold and red. His mother still looked at you with annoyance so the large redheaded woman aunt next to the much smaller uncle of the young entrepreneur. His brothers sat down next to their mother, looking idiotic. 

You wore a green button up shirt and black washed jeans. How the Once ler got them in his closet is something she didn’t want to know. You wore the shoes from the night before. You had pulled your [H/C] hair in a high ponytail, it was neatly done. With your eyeliner you created Smokey Eyes on top of your lids and applied mascara and a pink lipstick. 

In short you looked different than the seductive woman from last night.  
You all ate in silence, except for the twins who were bothering each other. Your phone suddenly ringed from your purse. Taking the Samsung note from your purse and answered. 

“[Name] here, hey John,” you say nicely. “No, no, I’m working.

“I know it’s different not be on work yet,

“I’m not sick, sir. Just getting…experience.

“Yeah, you’ll get the article soon as I finished writing

“Italy you say?

“Oh sure, how long

“A year, okay I get it.

“No I won’t

“I’ll take Amanda with me as photographer, okay?

“Thank you, sir. Goodbye sir.”  
You hang up the phone and wrote down the information on your note. As you look you up from your phone you saw everyone looking at you.

“A contract in Italy, Milan to be exact. The fashion city. But that’s not it, just getting more…you know…information for the magazine,” you say sheepishly. “Not the first time going to another country for a magazine, been in Russia, japan, Canada, the Netherland, France, the UK, Australia, Vietnam and South Korea.”

“Wow,” you heard the uncle say. “You’ve been around the world.”

“I know,” you say. “It was one of my dreams.”

Silence.

—

Three weeks later you are standing on the airport waiting for your plane’s departure. It’s delayed. You’re co-worker and photographer Amanda is get informed by the desk helper.  
Suddenly the corner of your eye catches a tall, green clad man.

“Once ler, what are you doing here?” you ask as you ran toward him.  
He looked tired. He saw your worried glance and flashed you a grin.

“Skipped a meeting and went here as fast as I could, I thought you were already gone,” he says.

“You skipped a meeting for me?” you say in disbelieve. “Why would you do that?”

“Can’t let my favourite woman leave without this,” you looked at him confused as he spoke the words.

“Wha-” before you could finish he lowered his head to your level and kissed you with a loving passion.

Startled by the sudden action didn’t stop you from kissed him back. You wrap your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist.

“Plane to Milan has arrived, will all the passengers go to gate eleven.”

After the news, you parted at the same time.

“Promise you’ll never forget me,” you say above a whisper.

“I promise,” he says putting his hand on his heart. “How can I forget the woman that changed my live?”

The Once-ler smiled down.

“Do you promise me that you’ll come back?” he asks you.

“I promise.”  
Standing on the tips of your toes, you pecked his lips softly.

“I…I love you,” you say looking into his clear blue eyes.

He stared back into your [E/C] eyes.

“I love you, too.”  
You locked your lips again with his in a sweet kiss.

“Plane to Milan leaves in ten minutes, will all passengers go to gate eleven.”  
You parted.

“I better go,” you as you notice Amanda waving at you.

“…I’ll see you in a year, then,”

“Yep…A year,”

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

You gave him a quick kiss again and left, before whispering something in his ear.

Extended Ending

The Once-ler was working on some paperwork for one of the factories in the south. His mother entered the room.

“Good evening, Oncie,” she said to her son in a sickly sweet voice.

“Evening, mom” the Once-ler replied absentminded.

“Is that girl, [Name], on birth control?” his mother asked as she watched her son writing the papers.

“I guess so,” he said. “Why do you ask, we used a condom.”

“About that, the maid that cleaned up the mess found one of them on the ground,” she says getting his attention. “With a rip in it.”

His eyes widened.

“Fuck.”


End file.
